


I Like It Here (With My Childhood Friend)

by SocialDegenerate



Series: *:･ﾟ✧Follow For More Soft Gladio✧ﾟ･: * [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noctis doesn't like sitting on the ground.Tugging Noctis closer, Gladio set them up so that Noctis was sitting in his lap, Noctis’ back pressed to his chest and his apparently delicate royal butt sitting on Gladio’s thighs instead of the hard ground.“Better?” Gladio asked with humour in his voice, and Noctis just huffed something about Gladio’s bare chest being sweaty.





	I Like It Here (With My Childhood Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now, apparently. I just love Gladio being a Hug Machine because c'mon who wouldn't want to cuddle that.

_ Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six _

Gladio paused when he thought he heard something, but when he looked to the side he just saw Noctis sitting off to the side, his attention focused on his phone game. The other two had already gone to bed and there were no daemons running around the haven, so assuming he’d imagined it, Gladio returned his attention to his workout and pulled through another set of crunches.

_ Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four _

This time, Gladio was _sure_ he’d heard something, and he kept an eye on Noctis while continuing his exercises. Sure enough, Noctis eventually began to squirm where he was sitting on the ground, a deep frown on his face.

“Okay,” Gladio said as he sat up, and Noctis jumped. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Noctis muttered, but the look on his face was the one he made whenever he thought he’d be picked on for whatever he wanted to say.

Which, sure, Gladio always enjoyed a bit of teasing, but he usually knew where the line was. 

So Gladio just waited, propping himself up with his arms and sliding one foot closer to his body to lift a knee. Noctis was still frowning at his game, but Gladio could see the pause menu taking up the screen.

After a few quiet moments, only broken by the fire crackling behind Gladio, Noct mumbled something that Gladio couldn’t understand.

“Little louder?” Gladio requested, and even in the dim light he could make out the way Noctis’ face was turning red.

“I said,” Noctis started a little too loudly, although he thankfully caught himself before he could wake the others, “I hate sitting on the ground.”

In what probably wasn’t his finest moment, Gladio let out a surprised laugh, and Noctis’ frown turned into a scowl. “We can’t all go around doing sit-ups in the fucking dirt.”

Gladio wisely decided it wasn’t time for a lecture about the differences between crunches and sit-ups, and he nodded. “I know, I know, sorry. Go to bed if you hate it that much.”

“I still need to level up to beat Prompto,” Noctis said, and Gladio found himself wishing that Noctis would be as motivated to train in real life as he was in video games. He understood the problem, though: Ignis had long since banned video games while anyone was sleeping in the tent, after Prompto had woken them all up at a truly disgusting hour while raging about a lost game.

Wanting to wipe the scowl from Noctis’ face, Gladio nodded as he looked around for his book and dragged it closer. “C’mere.”

“What?” Noctis asked, and Gladio beckoned him with two fingers.

“Come here,” Gladio insisted again, and this time Noctis unfolded his crossed legs, sitting up to shuffle closer on his knees. Gladio sat up properly as well, and once Noctis was within reach he grabbed him by the waist.

Tugging Noctis closer, Gladio set them up so that Noctis was sitting in his lap, Noctis’ back pressed to his chest and his apparently delicate royal butt sitting on Gladio’s thighs instead of the hard ground.

“Better?” Gladio asked with humour in his voice, and Noctis just huffed something about Gladio’s bare chest being sweaty. Gladio figured that was the end of it, especially when Noctis took his phone back in both hands, but then Noctis’ head rolled back onto his shoulder and there was a quick press of lips against his scruffy jaw.

“Thanks,” Noctis said before he started up his game again, and Gladio just hugged him around the waist with one arm before picking up his book with his free hand. It wasn’t the easiest way to read with the way that Noctis would occasionally jump and rock in his lap, but now there was a smile on Noctis’ face and Gladio could hook his chin onto Noctis’ shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

The only real downside was that Noctis’ movements were grinding his ass more or less against Gladio’s cock, and Gladio eventually couldn’t help but tug the firm pressure of Noctis’ butt a little more directly over his hardening cock.

“Whoa, easy, big guy,” Noctis said, briefly reaching down to pat Gladio’s thigh before returning to his game.

“Sorry,” Gladio said, but Noctis refused to move when Gladio tried to nudge him forward again.

“Noct,” Gladio started, but Noctis shushed him.

“Gimme, like, five minutes to finish this round. I’m only one win from levelling up.”

Well, Gladio wasn’t about to ignore a direct request from his prince, and he hurried to finish his chapter. He was still a few pages away when Noctis let out a quiet cheer and turned off his screen, placing the phone to the side of them that was further away from the fire. 

Squirming until Gladio let go of his waist, Noctis turned himself until their chests were pressed together, loosely letting his legs cross behind Gladio’s back. Without fanfare, Gladio’s book was pulled from his hand and placed beside Noctis’ phone, and Noctis cupped Gladio’s cheek with one hand as strong arms hugged him around the waist again.

“Hey,” Noctis said, and the firelight made his eyes glow. Feeling his cock beginning to ache a little in his tight pants, Gladio leaned his face into Noctis’ touch, tilting his chin up to encourage Noctis to close the distance between them.

Luckily enough, the unspoken invitation was well understood, and Gladio hummed quietly as Noctis pressed a few quick, teasing kisses against his lips. He pulled back when Gladio tried to deepen the kiss, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Let’s go slow,” Noctis said as he rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder, just barely beginning to circle his hips against the now-straining bulge in Gladio’s pants. 

“Like you’re patient enough for that,” Gladio scoffed, and Noctis’ smile widened into a grin.

“You’re right, fuck slow.” His fingers threading into Gladio’s hair, Noctis pulled Gladio into a proper kiss, opening his mouth to encourage Gladio’s tongue inside. With his grip on Noctis’ waist, it was easy to encourage Noctis to keep grinding into his lap, and Gladio spread his legs a little wider to help himself out.

A thin line of saliva connected their lips when Noctis finally pulled away, although it snapped the moment he started to speak. “Touch me, Gladio.”

More than eager to please, Gladio unwound one arm from Noctis’ waist, instead sliding it between their bodies and cupping his hand around the cock that felt about as hard as Gladio’s own. The sensation made Noctis writhe deliciously in Gladio’s lap, and Gladio was utterly disappointed when Noctis grabbed his shoulders and wriggled backwards until he was sitting further down Gladio’s thighs.

“I don’t wanna be the only one having fun,” Noctis mumbled, and Gladio groaned quietly when thin fingers tugged at his fly and tucked his underwear’s waistband under his balls. The haven was remote enough that no one would see them, and so Gladio didn’t feel like he was endangering Noctis’ reputation as he returned the favour. 

Noctis’ cock was hot and heavy in Gladio’s hand, and it took Noctis a few moments to pull himself together when Gladio began to stroke him. Finally lifting his head off Gladio’s shoulder, Noctis kissed him again, teasing the damp head of Gladio’s cock with light touches as they rocked together.

It wasn’t enough to be truly satisfying, and Gladio increased his speed to try and encourage Noctis to jerk him off properly. Instead of taking the hint, though, Noctis trailed his free hand down Gladio’s chest, his palm over Gladio’s pounding heart as he leaned in for another kiss.

Although Gladio prided himself on his ability to mostly keep it together, he knew that Noctis felt him choke when clever fingers suddenly slipped down to grab the silver bar pierced through his nipple, pushing it from side to side and gently tugging on it.

His nipple had only become more sensitive with the metal through it, and Gladio groaned into Noctis’ mouth as his cock pulsed in Noctis’ hand.

“One day I wanna see if you can get off like this,” Noctis said, only pulling back far enough that his lips still moved against Gladio’s as he spoke. “But I think you’ll kill me if I hold out on you much longer right now.”

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Gladio said, pleased that he didn’t stutter before licking teasingly at Noctis’ lips. “Maybe just some light maiming.”

“Scary,” Noctis said with a huffy little laugh, his fingers finally wrapping properly around Gladio’s cock. 

“Mmm, that feels good,” Gladio drawled, rewarding Noctis by adding a light twist to his strokes. Noctis shuddered against him, his hand going still against Gladio’s nipple, and Gladio moved to kiss and suck at his neck until he started moving both hands again.

At the back of his mind, Gladio was aware of how ridiculous the whole situation was. They were giving each other handjobs in the open air, a fire crackling away beside them; it was romantic, or at least as close as they ever got to it. Their other lovers were just on the other side of the tent wall, and at any moment an enemy could appear nearby.

But with heat curling insistently in his gut and Noctis rocking against him while making pleasured little sounds, Gladio didn’t really care. He was leaking precome over Noctis’ fingers, and Noctis’ hips were beginning to thrust with the rhythm they always did when he was close to orgasm.

“Make me come all over your cock,” Gladio whispered, lifting his head until his lips were pressed against Noctis’ ear. The desperate moan that Noctis gave was almost enough to get Gladio off on the spot, as was the way his fingers suddenly- and probably accidentally- tugged sharply at Gladio’s nipple.

“Faster,” Gladio said hotly against Noctis’ ear, and for once he was compelled to obey. Rocking his hips as well as he could with Noctis perched in his lap, Gladio revelled in the feeling of Noctis hurriedly jerking him off, not bothering to hold his orgasm back for once. They could compete to see who could hold on longer at another time; for now, Gladio just wanted to see his come leaving sticky trails across Noctis’ dick.

That was the thought that tipped Gladio over the edge, and he let his head fall back as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet as pleasure pulsed through his body and out his cock. Noctis whimpered quietly as Gladio kept working him, feeling his own come against his fingers and Noctis’ dick, and thankfully it didn’t have time dry before Noctis was coming too.

The prince made a beautiful sight as he came, sweat gleaming on his skin in the light of the dying fire with the stars gleaming above them in the way they never did back in Insomnia. His own come splattered against his shirt and for a moment Gladio felt bad about not redirecting it, but it wasn’t as if this didn’t happen at least weekly.

He’d just have to remember to take laundry duty from Ignis.

“I really love you, you know,” Noctis mumbled tiredly into Gladio’s neck, slumping forward to rest his whole weight against Gladio once he’d pulled up their underwear and tugged Noctis out of his stained shirt. 

Wiping his dirty hand against Noctis’ shirt, Gladio snorted quietly. “You just want me to carry you into the tent.”

“Well…” Noctis said, and Gladio could feel his grin where it was pressed against his neck. “You caught me.”

“Typical,” Gladio sighed, although he followed it up with a laugh that was perhaps a touch too loud with Ignis and Prompto sleeping in the nearby tent. _If_ they’d managed to sleep through the rest of it, of course.

“So?” Noctis asked, and his legs and arms tightened around Gladio’s waist and shoulders to firmly cling onto him. “You gonna carry your prince to bed?”

“If I must,” Gladio sighed as if it were an exhausting task, although he easily lifted himself from the ground even with Noctis wrapped around his torso. “But I’m only doing this because I love you too.”

“I’m reminding you of that next time you drag me out of bed for training.”

“Good fuckin’ luck,” Gladio laughed again, and he felt Noctis teasingly nip his neck. “Ow, what are you, a voretooth?”

“Shuddup,” Noctis mumbled and Gladio could feel him falling asleep, his grip loosening a little. Unable to wipe the stupid smile from his face, Gladio carried Noctis into the tent, laying him down and watching as he immediately rolled over and cuddled up to Prompto. Feeling eyes on him, Gladio turned to faintly see Ignis sitting up and watching him, and he was thankful that it was probably too dark for Ignis to see his dumb expression.

“You spoil him too much sometimes,” Ignis whispered, and Gladio knelt beside him so as to not wake the others up when he replied. 

“Like you don’t.”

“It’s cold in here,” Ignis said in lieu of a proper answer, lying back down on his thin camping mattress. “Hurry up and join me.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio said mockingly, but he certainly didn’t waste any time in collecting their remaining belongings and making sure that the fire would die down without issue. When he returned to the tent, Noctis and Prompto were now clinging to each other, and Gladio was unable to resist the siren call of the space beside Ignis.

It wasn’t actually _that_ cold, but Gladio wasn’t about to complain when Ignis prodded him onto his side and pressed himself against Gladio’s back, his breath warm against Gladio’s neck.

“Goodnight,” Ignis murmured, and Gladio returned the sentiment as he closed his eyes, loving being held just as much as he’d enjoyed holding Noctis.

As thanks, he’d have to do _something nice_ in return for Ignis once the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow (me on Tumblr) For More Soft Gladio](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
